Jackie Dearest
by NabikiB
Summary: Rose and her aunt move her mum onto the TARDIS and find her a suite while the poor, unsuspecting Doctor is in the shower...and once her mum is settled in the kitchen, Rose asked the TARDIS to take them out to the vortex. There are now three single Tyler Women on board.


**Summary: ONESHOT **After some urging from her sister, Jackie decides to find out what, exactly, is so facinating to Rose about flitting all over creation and getting into scrapes. Rose thinks it's a wonderful idea and moves her mum onto the TARDIS and finds her a suite while the poor, unsuspecting Doctor is in the shower...and once her mum is settled in the kitchen, asks the TARDIS to take them out to the vortex. There are now _**three **_**single **Tyler Women on board.

A/N: _** :) *Cackling* (: **_Just a fun little notion, not sure if I'll develop FURTHER it or not. This has a good chance of developing into a series of oneshots, so in the interest of keeping all my ducks in a row, this is now named _**The Maid, The Widow and the Spinster Universe**_...

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie Dearest...<strong>

* * *

><p>The Tenth Doctor ambled out of his bedroom after a nice hot shower, heading for the kitchen where he could hear Rose and her aunt chattering. Something about the voices made him shiver...he'd noticed...of course he had...when his timeship had launched herself. He made a detour to the console room to check the instrumentation...they were in the vortex, was all. Uneasily, he turned to lean against the console and looked up.<p>

"What's going on?"

_Rose invited her mother, her mother has a room now._ The TARDIS replied, an edge of laughter in her mental voice as he tensed in shocked disbelief. Jackie, a companion? Seriously?

"Are you _trying _to get me killed off?" He sighed as more laughter from the ship rippled through his mind. "Anything else?"

_My captain is also on board._

"Oh for God's sake!" He yelled in horror, trotting quickly out of the control room and to the kitchen to check. Jack and Jackie at the same time was a bit much, after all. He poked his head in, looked around and didn't see Jack.

"Doctor?"

"We have problems. The TARDIS said that Jack is also on board."

Rose looked at him, her mouth a perfect 'o'. "_Right_. Mum, would you accept a little...job? Jack has some...behavioral issues. He's a nice guy, but he's a bit much, most the time and I've never been able to really put him in his place and make him tone it down. Neither has the Doctor."

"That's brilliant...Jackie, if anyone can make him behave, it'll be _you_. If it can be done at all."

* * *

><p>For reasons Jackie wasn't sure she wanted to know about, the expression on himself's face was nothing short of hope. She looked at her sister, one eyebrow raised. "Gertrude?"<p>

"Haven't met the lad yet, heard a bit from Rose though. Might just take _both_ of us." She looked at her niece. "How bad _is_ he?"

"Ruder than the Doctor ever dreamed of and _all _of it off color." Rose smiled a little. "_Anything_, human, non, objects anything at all...if it'll fit or he thinks he can make it work, he'll try. No matter what it is, to Jack, it's a suggestion."

"Or worse, a challenge...has to go everywhere _twice_, that lad." The Doctor nodded. "The second time is to apologize."

"Oh, aye, I'll straighten him out and pin him down, then. Not much that can put that look on your face, Doctor." Jackie nodded. "Well, I wasn't sure I'd be welcome but now I see that your hesitation was more because of this chap than anything personal."

"Not the sort I'd normally want to introduce to an unsuspecting..._welllll_...anyone." He nodded, grabbing a teacup and pouring himself a serving. He sat down then, next to Rose, and told the absolute truth about Jack to Jackie. "And as a result of all that, the best thing for it is to keep him on the TARDIS. What else can I do? Put him in someone's neighborhood?"

"Oh, no, definitely not. I _quite_ see your position." Gertrude nodded, reaching over to pat the harried alien on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Rose eyed him in amusement. She knew full well what her Doctor was doing, which was redirecting the attention of her mum and her aunt at Jack so they'd let the <em>Doctor <em>be. Granted, if anyone had a chance in hell of making Jack behave, it was her mum. The Doctor didn't fear much, but her mum was one of the few people who could and _had _set him back on his heels a few times. The memory of her mum's 'Stitch this!' right before slapping her first Doctor so hard the handprint had lasted for _days_, echoed in her mind.

"Slap him as often as you need to mum." Rose told her. "Trust me, it _will _be needed."

"I just wish I could guarantee he won't _enjoy _it." The Doctor told Jackie Tyler honestly.

"Ah. Well if he does, we'll think of something else. We'll deal with him." Jackie reassured the crazy alien her daughter adored, patting his hand comfortingly.

* * *

><p>"Well, <em>helllllloooo<em> ladies! Got to love the older ones, got _all_ kinds of _experience_..."

_**CRRRRRRRAAAACCCCCCKKKKK!**_

_**"OW!"** _Jack yelled as the back of Gertrude's hand connected with the side of his face and bounced him off a wall.

"Watch your mouth, youngster!" Jackie snapped, leaning forward with her own right hand lifted and ready.

"Whatcha do that for? _I was just saying 'Hello!' an' being friendly!"_

"Jack, this is my mum and this is my Aunt Gertrude. They've agreed to help out by dealing with you."

"ME? If they wanted to 'deal' with me, why'd she hit me? I'd love to deal with your mother..._OWWWWW_!" Jack yelped as he felt Jackie's palm crackle across his left cheek.

"You were warned!" Gertrude told him. "Mind your manners, boy."

"Yeah." She smiled, over her shoulder at the Doctor. "I'll make the popcorn..."

The Doctor just smiled.


End file.
